Generally, a mobile station UE is configured to receive broadcast information broadcasted in cells, when turned on by a user, and to execute an Attach procedure on the basis of the broadcast information.
In this respect, the mobile station UE cannot receive a supply of communication services such as calling and receiving of calls unless the mobile station completes the location registration processing by the Attach procedure.
The mobile station UE is also configured to perform the location registration processing, when changing the location registration area as a result of making cell selection or cell reselection.